Bloodline Chronicles Timeline
Category:Expansions and Adventure Packs Category:Timelines Category:Bloodline Chronicles This timeline covers the quests in the Bloodline Chronicles Adventure Pack. Introduction *'Target Audience:' Bloodlines is aimed at levels 30-40. The main quest line is group-oriented, and generally cannot be soloed before level 50. For the soloer, a handful of standalone adventures is provided, but no quest lines. A level 45 raid zone is also provided. *'Layout:' Tombs of Night (level 30-36) is a heroic dungeon found behind Timber Falls in Nektulos Forest. The Crypt of T'haen (level 35-40) is a deeper dungeon with several connections to Tombs of Night, and is unlocked after several quests. Three smaller "satellite" dungeons are also provided, scattered around Nektulos Forest, spanning levels 30-40. *'Rewards:' You will earn disposable items that cast buffs on you when used. You also earn the right to purchase more of the disposable items from merchants at Timber Falls. The 10th quest gives you vampire illusion, and you are rewarded (and can purchase) a level 35 spell (see your class description for details). *'Getting There:' There's a tunnel shortcut from the docks to Timber Falls. It's found along the road just before Gul'Thex Citadel. This is the fastest route to the quest camps. D'Morte Crest Series This is an optional introductory quest line. Start off by /claim'ing your and inspecting that appears in your inventory. *D'Morte Burial Chambers (30) - Leads you to Unearthing, an instance of the D'Morte Burial Chambers *D'Morte Family Crest (35) **First step will take you to Acquisition, an instance of the D'Morte Burial Chambers **last step requires access - see below Standalone Adventures The following are standalone dungeons, with no prerequisites. They exist purely for adventuring for XP and loot, and they can be done from either camp regardless of players alignment. They have both solo and group versions, and three variations of each. *Dire Hollow (level 33-37) **Solo version: Dire Hollow: Grim Tidings **Heroic version: Dire Hollow: Infernal Echoes *Underrot Caverns (level 35-40) **Solo version: Underrot Caverns: Moldy Crypt **Heroic version: Underrot Caverns: Fetid Halls To access these dungeons, speak to or and choose either "'alone" or "teamwork". You will be randomly offered access to either of the two zones. If you are not offered the instance that you want, just decline the quest and speak to the NPC again. The entrances are found a short distance downstream from the NPC camps: Dire Hollow on the west side of the river, Underrot Caverns on the east side. There is a 2 hour cool-down timer after leaving before the NPC will offer you the access quest again. Timber Falls Quest Series This is the main quest line for the adventure pack. Good-aligned and Evil-aligned have the choice of doing either the Hand of Marr or Brethren of Night quest line. The quest lines are nearly equivalent until the end of the timeline, and can be done simultaneously by group mates. All of the quest NPCs are found in the two camps at Timber Falls in Nektulos Forest. You will earn access to different versions of each dungeon as you progress (these are listed in italics below). |class="MainPageBG" style="width:33%;border:1px solid #cedff2;background-color:#f5faff;vertical-align:top"| |} Zone Access Granted You will earn access to different versions of each dungeon as you progress: *Tombs of Night: A Search for Answers (level 30-35) - quest 1 *Tombs of Night: Retribution (level 33-38) - quest 3 *The Crypt of T'haen (level 36-40) - quest 5 *The Crypt of T'haen: Endless Twilight (level 36-40) - quest 6 *Dire Hollow: Barrow Ruins (level 38-40) - Hand of Marr quest 11 * (level 38-40) - Brethren of Night quest 11 Note: (level 40-55, epic raid zone) becomes available during quest 5 but is not required for any step in the timeline. See Also *Dungeon Timeline *Soloing Timeline *Solo Instances